Trinity
by garudamon
Summary: This will be a collection of stories chronicling the relationship between Taichi, Yamato, and Sora. Each chapter will cover different themes and won't necessarily be in chronological order. We begin with their decision to move in together- a process that goes just as smoothly as one would expect. Taiorato.
1. Morning

**Trinity**

I intend for this to be a collection of "slice-of-life" Taiorato stories. The themes will vary by chapter and things won't necessarially be in chronological order. You can jump to a section that sounds interesting to you and then decide to move forward from there. Taichi, Yamato, & Sora are my three favorite characters in the franchise. I love exploring their differing relationships and the way they develop by being around each other. Comments/suggestions/requests are welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning

Sora Takenouchi was the kind of person who enjoyed waking up early. There was something peaceful about being the first one to rise. She felt like she could get a step ahead of the world while relishing in the silence and the comfort of the pre-dawn light. Sora's insistence on this fact, however, was often met with disbelief. What was so good about waking up early? _Isn't it tiring?_

"Not after a good night's sleep!" Sora would often respond before detailing her particular wake-sleep schedule. As long as she was able to sleep through the night, she had no trouble waking up with the sunrise.

As Sora was pulled from her uncomfortable slumber, her muscles aching from the air mattress she now called her bed, she started to question her own sanity. How was she _ever_ able to wake up early?

The girl's change in living arrangements had taken a toll on her eight-hour rule. She'd been in her new apartment for a week and she had yet to sleep through the night. Part of her restlessness was due to the fact that she needed to purchase an actual bed, but the rest of the blame could be placed squarely on her two roommates. As Sora stirred, she could feel the two of them beside her.

One was curled up tightly in a blanket, and after a few seconds of feeling around for her own, she realized he was also tangled in _her_ blanket. He must have accidentally stolen it in his sleep, which was confusing to her. Taichi Yagami, as she'd learned, was his own personal space heater. Sora didn't _need_ a blanket so long as she could get close enough to him to absorb some of his warmth. What need was there for his subconscious blanket thievery, besides trying to lure one of his cold partners onto his portion of the bed?

Taichi's trick worked on Sora more often than not, but Yamato was another story. He respected the rule of thirds and kept to his side of the bed. As someone who valued the cold side of the pillow, Taichi's body heat bothered him. Yamato'd lasted a half of a night in the middle before asking Sora to switch with him for what she could only assume was forever.

 _"Ah, what? You don't want to be next to me?" Taichi had teased him._

Taichi must have sensed Sora's presence, because he sleepily wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. The movements were subtle, but they still managed to shake the entire mattress. Yamato grumbled something inaudibly, but as they did every early morning, his tired complaints fizzled back into steady, sleepy breathes.

Something about this morning was _off_ , though. Even with Taichi's heat, Sora still felt cold. She gave in and opened her eyes, instantly noticing an open window on the other side of the room. The sun had just barely cracked the horizon. The low, orange light illuminated the glass, but it wasn't yet strong enough to break through into the room. The girl frowned at the swaying curtains, the cool _early-morning_ breeze that was causing her discomfort. _Was it Taichi or Yamato that left it open?_ She supposed it didn't matter, since she'd be the one getting up to close it.

Sora sat up with a huff and slipped effortlessly out of Taichi's embrace. The air mattress wobbled, Yamato grimaced, but Taichi remained fast asleep. The brunette rolled over so one of his arms dangled off the side of the mattress. His other one pulled at the blanket which managed to slip down to his waist. Taichi's bare back sprouted goosebumps but, as usual, the cold didn't phase him.

Sora scootched down towards the bottom of the air mattress and stood up slowly, so as not to send the boys rolling off onto the floor with the shift in weight. She yanked down on the over-sized T-shirt she'd stolen from Taichi or Yamato- she couldn't remember- in an attempt to keep warm. At it's most useful, it covered the top half of her thighs.

With her arms across her chest, Sora shuffled over towards the window and yanked it down. Dust flew off the windowsill, up into the girl's face. She sniffled, her breathing staggered, and she tried to suppress a sneeze. Her efforts were futile, she was passed the point of no-return. One, two, and- _ah-choo!_ She pressed a hand over her mouth but just a moment too late. When Sora opened her eyes, she could see both boys peering at her from under the covers.

Yamato's eyes narrowed. Taichi blinked. Neither of them apologized for leaving the window open the night before. Sora's hands instinctively pressed against her hips, but Yamato rolled back over before she could say anything. He yanked his blanket up over his head, muffling his complaints. The brunette mouthed a silent _'bless you'_ before extending both his arms and beckoning her back to bed. Sora couldn't help but smirk at his enthusiasm, however quiet, lest he disturb their other third.

If the girl still felt annoyed from the open window, Taichi's warmth made up for it. She crawled back into bed and snuggled up to him so he could wrap the blanket back over her. He ran his hand down her back in the process, a feat which _normally_ gave Sora goosebumps. This time, however, his touch chased them off her skin. Her body gave an involuntary shake and Taichi smirked at her, his eyes looking too devilish for how early in the morning it was. He laced his leg between hers and pulled her in closer still and-

"Guys, really, can you stop moving?"

Sora rolled over and saw Yamato leaned up in bed, eyeing them.

Taichi sat up before Sora could say anything. "If we're bothering you that much why don't you go sleep on the couch?"

Yamato frowned. "We haven't _bought_ a couch yet."

Taichi opened his mouth to offer another retort but Sora cut him off. "That's enough! This wouldn't even be an issue if _one of you_ hadn't left the window open last night." She paused to watch them, to see if either would give himself away. They just eyed each other accusingly, so Sora dropped it. "You're both sleeping right here. Sorry Yamato, we'll try and be more still."

"Right," Taichi egged him on, "we know you need your beauty sleep."

"Taichi- _!_ "

"Stop! It's barely 6am! Both of you, just go to sleep!"

Yamato glanced from Taichi, to Sora, and back to Taichi once more before laying down and rolling over. Taichi stuck his tongue out at him and Sora shot a warning glare. The brunette rolled his eyes apologetically, a move that only a Yagami could master, and laid back down himself.

Satisfied, Sora closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep before it'd be too late to get in any extra rest. The room was already starting to brighten and they'd have to get up for work soon. The silence she'd been hoping for didn't put her at ease, though. There was something off about it, something...

Sora opened her eyes ever-so-slightly, just in time to see Taichi lean up and lunge across her towards Yamato. He wrapped both arms around him and yanked him towards the center of the bed. The blonde flailed about in surprise.

"Taichi! What are you- I swear!"

Sora rolled out of the way, meaning she rolled right into Taichi. The three of them ended up in a giant pile as Taichi laughed away. The girl decided to stay quiet- she didn't mind the closeness- but she was curious as to what Yamato would say. He looked confused, like he was trying to force himself to be angry, but it was obvious to all _three_ of them that he wasn't. The blonde narrowed his eyes, as if he was warning Taichi that this sort of behavior wouldn't _typically_ fly. On this particular morning, however, he gave in. Sora noted the weak precedent.

"Whatever." Yamato muttered, laying his head on Sora's pillow. Taichi giggled victoriously as he loosened his grip, leaving Sora sandwiched between the two of them. To tell the truth, this was the warmest she'd been all night. Sleep came more easily. She had a feeling that the next hour would be the most restful yet.


	2. Ice Skating

Chapter 2: Ice Skating

"Are you sure it's this way?"

"Yes! I'm sure! I've been here before, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Yamato didn't say anything in return. He sighed and slumped down as he drove, wondering how he got roped into this date in the first place.

Sora was navigating from the passenger seat. Although this wasn't her idea, she used to visit the ice rink all the time as a kid. Her father would take her as a treat when he was off of work. As the trio approached their destination, she wondered if skating was anything like riding a bike. Sora used to be able to skate circles around her dad. Would it be possible to recall her skills so easily?

Without warning, Taichi leaned over the center console and pointed towards a building in the distance. "Hey, that's it, isn't it? We're almost there!"

Sora peered at the brunette out of her peripheral vision- his face was inches from her ear and his voice was a _bit_ too loud. "You're awfully excited for someone who's never been skating."

Taichi, taking her smirk as a challenge, leaned back and eyed her confidently. "Don't people normally act excited when they get to learn something new? It can't be that difficult. I mean, I can run, can't I?"

Sora reflected on her initial trip to the rink. The first time she stepped on the ice, she slipped and fell. One of the workers had to skate over to her and help her _dad_ help her up. He later gave her a bright orange traffic cone to hang onto. She could push it around, although not very fast, and maintain her balance until she was able to wean herself off of it.

Yamato spoke as if he'd had the same experience. "You know, ice skating isn't exactly like running."

Taichi moved forward again, this time leaning his head against the side of Sora's seat. "I know, I know. It was a joke. I'm sure it'll take a couple laps around the place to get used to it, but how hard can it be?"

Sora watched Yamato stare intently at the road in front of him. He remained quiet as he turned into the parking lot, his cheeks tinging pink. His reaction to Taichi had caused Sora to think that he too, knew how to skate, but perhaps that assumption was incorrect. Now that they had arrived he looked like he would have preferred being lost. A strand of blonde hair fell into the boy's face as he tried to park. He shook his head a bit to try and move it, but to no avail. Sora's eyes softened as she reached towards him and pushed it out of the way. Although Yamato didn't shy from her touch, he didn't look at her either. He could feel her searching for his gaze, and he could feel her worry when he didn't give it to her. Sora eventually gave up, but not without an audible sigh. Yamato almost felt bad, thinking that Sora might be worried about him ruining their date. Still, his pride told him that _he_ wasn't the one who'd brought them here. With his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, Yamato sauntered out of the car and followed his partners into the lobby. Here he was, but he certainly didn't have to _enjoy it_.

The music playing over the loudspeakers was a bit more _pop-py_ than Yamato preferred. He caught the end of a top-ten hit before it switched to another. The line for tickets was made up of a variety of people- teens on first dates, parents with kids, solo visitors with figure skates that looked appropriate for the olympics. Yamato handed the cashier his card once they reached the front, the chilly air finally starting to break through his favorite green jacket. "Three, please."

The boy noticed that Sora had her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to keep warm. She was wearing an oversized sweater and jeans, so he was certain she'd warm up once she started to move. Taichi, on the other hand, was in a t-shirt. He spoke up just as Yamato leaned over to sign the receipt.

"Hey, do either of you remember if-"

"Trunk of the car." Yamato responded instantaneously, assuming he'd be asking if either of them remembered him packing a jacket. He could practically feel Taichi's eyes narrow at him as Sora stifled laughter. Still, he wasted no time heading back outside to get it.

Once they were alone, Sora leaned up against the counter next to him, her movements as calculated and careful as she was. "Hey."

Yamato folded up his wallet and placed it back in his pocket, still not looking at her. "Hey..?" His avoidance wasn't _mean_. Rather, it was a poor attempt at seeming distracted.

Sora leaned down a bit in an attempt to get in his view, her brows raised expectantly. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

The two of them stepped aside so the group behind them could pay. Yamato finally locked eyes with her. He blinked, like he was trying to seem surprised by Sora's concern, but his eyes fluttered so unnaturally that he regretted trying in the first place.

Sora, who was unsure how long she'd keep his attention, made certain to convey her worry. "You look a little tense."

He tensed up more. "I'm not tense."

"You've been skating before, right?"

Yamato peered down at the girl, wishing she would _drop it_. Sora was great at working through problems, which he was _usually_ thankful for. Other times, though, he couldn't help but wish that she were a bit less perceptive. Sure, maybe he looked tense, but how did she peg him as someone who didn't know how to skate? From the way she was looking at him, he also assumed that she already somehow predicted he was dreading being teased by Taichi.

Although Yamato preferred the arts, he wasn't unathletic. He was lanky but built and could hold his own on a run. It was this natural skill that made him uncomfortable, though. Yamato wasn't used to not being _good_ at something. He didn't even need to be good, he just needed to get by, but his last time skating was an utter disaster.

The boy sighed. His shoulders drooped in defeat. "I, uh... haven't been since I was about... eight."

"Eight!" Sora exclaimed, leaving Yamato unsure if she thought it was sad or cute.

"Yeah..." Yamato muttered, scratching the back of his head. "Listen, I'm not good at skating and, I mean, Taichi... he's-"

"Gonna pick it up instantly." Sora finished for him.

The blonde dropped his hand to his side. "Yeah."

"Right." Sora muttered, catching sight of the brunette walking through the entrance, jacket in hand. She focused back on Yamato, speaking a bit more quickly. "Listen, I won't let him go on too much about it, but you have to do something for me."

"What's that?"

The girl giggled. "You've gotta tell me about the last time you went skating."

The boy sighed again. "Fine."

"And-!" Sora went on.

"And?"

She smiled. "And you've got to give me a kiss. Quick!"

"What, you think Taichi's gonna get jealous? Like I don't- _mmph!_ "

Tired of waiting, Sora stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his, leaning back and directing her attention to Taichi before he had the chance to say anything about it. Yamato was still trying to shed the blush from his cheeks by the time the brunette made it back to them.

With his jacket in hand, Taichi was now ready to learn how to skate. He grinned at his two companions and awkwardly tried to wrap his arms over both their shoulders. His right fit over Sora's easily and pulled her obnoxiously close to his armpit. His left, on the other hand, struggled to find a comfortable way to wrap itself around Yamato. The blonde was a half-inch taller than him and although it wasn't noticeable, it became terribly obvious when the three of them would attempt to find a comfortable position to snuggle up to each other.

The brunette began to lead the way to the rink, but after a few awkward moments of side-stepping, Sora managed to slip out of his grip. She paused for a moment and flattened her rustled hair, thankful she hadn't been lifted off the ground. Yamato let the boy hang onto him as they walked towards the rental booth to acquire their skates. Perhaps Yamato was hoping that if they made it to the ice like that, he could pretend that he was helping Taichi balance and avoid whatever mockery was headed his way.

Sora watched the skaters zip by as everyone switched out their shoes. Some kids held onto the familiar orange traffic cones while others raced past them with ease. She couldn't help but see herself in them. One girl skated like she was walking- lifting her skates up off the ice with each _step_. A man, presumably her father, was just in front of her with his arms stretched out. It was like he was nervous she'd fall.

Sora shifted her attention to the couples skating around. Some were her age; other's weren't. She didn't see herself in any of them. Duos held hands as they circled about the rink. Some of their grips were easy, loving. Others were hard and nervous, like neither person could keep balance without holding onto the other. Sora didn't think that technique would work for a group of three. Sora wasn't even sure if they would hold hands. She must have been staring off wistfully, because when the two boys were ready and joined her, they started to scan for what she was looking at.

Taichi nudged her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Sora shook her head and cut her attention away from the other skaters. "No! Not at all. I'm just ready to skate. What do you say?"

The girl motioned towards the ice and started to head that way. Taichi and Yamato lagged behind, taking another moment to try and look for whatever caught Sora's attention. The two boys exchanged knowing glances, but the reason went unsaid. Perhaps they, too, noticed the couples and the familiarity of a duo holding hands. Perhaps they subtly agreed to drop it, aware that once _Sora_ wanted to drop something, it was more than likely the end of it.

Taichi moved towards the ice with anxious enthusiasm, Yamato with anxious hesitation. Sora skated forward a bit to make room for the two of them as they stepped onto the ice. Her nerves calmed as she watched their feet move helplessly underneath them. Yamato grabbed hold of the wall and Taichi grabbed hold of Yamato. The burden of keeping them both balanced fell to the blonde. He grit his teeth as he tried to support Taichi's weight without falling over himself.

Much like the little girl who skated by before, Taichi took _steps_ to the wall, only letting go of Yamato's arm once he was sure he had a good hold on it. Sora shot Yamato a reassuring look before extending a hand towards the brunette. "Here, let me help you."

Taichi steadied himself and with support on either side of him, he figured out the proper way to move. He began to glide instead of walk, and eventually, he could stand on his own. After one slow lap, the boy felt confident enough to let go of Sora and try on his own. He skated forward, picking up speed, but never moving out of arm's reach of the wall. Sora stopped following him and let him go off on his own, sure that he'd lap her in a few minutes. Suddenly, though, she realized that she lost track of Yamato. She scanned the rink for him and found him about twenty feet past the entrance. He moved slowly, crossing his hands one over the other like he was using the wall to pull himself forward instead of actually skating. A little kid with a traffic cone was stuck behind him.

Sora smirked to herself as she searched again for Taichi. He was on the other side of the rink, focused on his own speed, and had yet to notice Yamato. When Sora turned back to the blonde, the child with the traffic cone was just about to pass him. He trudged along with an annoyed visage until eventually, he'd gotten far enough enough to cut back towards the wall without getting in Yamato's way. The blonde scowled, unaware that Taichi was approaching him from behind.

The brunette didn't look devious, as he normally did when he had something up his sleeve. Rather, he looked like he was about to innocently reach out for Yamato's arm, which would likely knock him off balance. Sora pushed herself forward, trying to get around the rink before the two of them began to bicker. Had it not been so crowded that day, she probably could have cut right across the center of the ice. However, she was trapped behind a wall of kids, forced to helplessly watch as Taichi did exactly what she expected: the boy reached out for Yamato and after a moment of surprise and stumbling, the two of them tumbled to the ground.

Sora braced herself as she skidded to a halt, finally within earshot of whoever would pipe up first. Yamato reached for the ledge to try and pull himself up while Taichi shook his head back and forth, wiping bits of ice off his jeans. The blonde's feet shook uneasily underneath him, eventually moving so quickly it looked like he was running in place. He became airborne for a moment before falling right back down with a _thud_.

Sora flung a hand over her mouth in anticipation. She couldn't see Yamato's face and her nerves went wild as she imagined the gloomy look he likely put on. She wanted to reach out and pull Taichi back before he did anything stupid, but she felt like her feet had frozen into the ice. Bits of slush dripped off Yamato's back as he sat there. Taichi's shoulders began to shake. Sora couldn't see his face either, but she could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter.

As another little kid passed slowly by them, it became too much. Taichi's laughter escaped him. "Yam- Yamato," he tried to say his name between gasps for air, "why didn't you say you don't know how to skate?"

Sora, who knew this was exactly what Yamato wanted to avoid, finally melted enough to say something. _"Taichi!"_ Her voice was frigid as the air.

"Sora- Sora, ple- please." the brunette doubled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The girl knew the date was a lost cause. She shot daggers at Taichi's back before hesitantly skating around him to face Yamato. She looked over his flushed face with concern. "Hey-"

"Ah, come on!" The girl was interrupted before she could even start trying to cheer him up. Taichi had pulled himself off the ground and dashed forward, grabbing hold of both Sora's and Yamato's hands. He eyed the girl, finally showing off the mischievous grin she knew too well. "You can't talk Yamato out of his moods when he's like this." Taichi winked at her before turning to the blonde. "Let's get you up to speed. I don't want to challenge you to a race until we're both on the same level."

As Yamato sputtered out objections, Sora stared down at her hand, connected to Taichi's, who was in turn, linked to Yamato. They skated around as a trio and it seemed like the rink, and the world, was theirs. The girl felt her own face flush as she smiled, thankful that her butterflies had gone unnoticed. Their fleeting moment passed as Sora lost grip of Taichi's hand. She stared as her boys skated off together- well, as Taichi dragged Yamato along. Slowing to a stop, Sora crossed her arms and watched them. Perhaps this _wasn't_ something Yamato should have been afraid of. After all, they both knew Taichi was full of surprises.

Still, the most surprising moment of the outing was when Sora saw Yamato crack a smile. It was sudden and short lived, passing as quickly as Sora's treasured moment from before. In a sea of people- of children, families, and other couples- the two boys stood out. The background faded away and Sora fell in love a little bit harder.

This date _hadn't_ been Yamato's idea, but maybe he'd want to come back someday.


	3. Improv

Chapter 3: Improv

"Sora, I don't know what you want me to tell you." Taichi craned his neck, twisting around to look at Sora stewing in the back seat. He stifled his laughter when he saw the girl sunken down with her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest. He caught her eye and she sat more squarely, like she was trying to appear angrier than she actually was. "What did you expect us to do, not have fun?"

" _Fun!_ " Sora huffed sarcastically, hitting the end of the word like she'd intended to ask a question. It wasn't a question though- it was an assertion that Taichi had used the wrong word. _That_ may have been his idea of fun, but it certainly wasn't hers.

"Yeah, _fun_." Taichi retorted, frowning as Sora moved to look out the window.

The boy spun around in his seat in disbelief. He thought the date went well, and he didn't even want to go! Now they were fighting, and it was all because things didn't turn out the way Sora expected them to.

Taichi felt Yamato bristle in the driver's seat next to him. He'd been silent for most of the ride home but was gripping the steering wheel like he had something to say. The blonde must have felt Taichi's eyes on him, because he turned to shoot him a warning glare.

"What?" Taichi asked in a staged whisper. "Didn't you have fun?"

Yamato turned back towards the road in front of him. He suddenly felt another set of eyes shooting daggers into the back of his neck, and he wondered why he always got dragged into the middle of Sora and Taichi's arguments. "It was alright." Yamato said, satisfying absolutely no one. "But uh..." he hesitated, "wasn't it _your_ idea to go?" Yamato glanced into the rearview mirror in a gesture towards Sora. Taichi spun around again, but this time more expectantly.

It was true- _Sora_ had been the one to suggest signing up for an improv class. She read on some dating blog that it made for a good date night. The idea was mentioned casually at first, but when Taichi and Yamato reacted relatively indifferent towards it, Sora pushed to go. Perhaps it was the principle of it all rather than a true desire to hone her acting skills.

The only other problem with these sorts of classes, Sora gathered, was that they were meant for people who had skills to _hone_. Sora quickly learned she had none while Taichi and Yamato seemed to ease into their roles. Taichi, who was always quick to learn everything, had a natural charisma that won their classmates over. Yamato was less enthusiastic about the entire thing and as much as he didn't want to be in the spotlight, it still worked for him. Sora decided she had enough of it after the first activity and became quite flustered when the boys shot down her suggestion to leave.

 _"Didn't you two not want to come?!"_ she recalled snapping at them. They had only shrugged in response- unaware of Sora's newly discovered _stage-fright_.

Now, twenty minutes after the class, Taichi still felt lost. He could stare at Sora as intently as he wanted but that wouldn't give him access to her thoughts. Sometimes he felt like she expected him to read her mind. Her ruby orbs flickered with the complexity of her stream of consciousness but she wouldn't give voice to any of it.

Yamato glanced fleetingly into the rearview mirror once again. Taichi knew he was also searching for Sora's problem, but he could have explained it away by claiming to check on the traffic behind them. The two boys differed in their responses this way. Yamato would often give Sora space if she closed herself off. It seemed respectful, but Taichi figured it was a clever tactic to avoid setting himself up for disappointment. Taichi, on the other hand, always attempted to meet Sora's impossible standards. He couldn't read her mind- in fact, he was _particularly_ bad at it- but he was competitive and stubborn and loyal. If he had a 1% chance of making her feel better, he had better odds than not trying at all.

Yamato kept his eyes on the road while Taichi pondered what to say. The blonde already decided that letting the argument fizzle away was the best course of action, and to be fair, he had no reason to think otherwise. Sora often needed space and it was something Taichi struggled with. So often his insistence on talking to her made things worse. Still, Yamato wondered what would happen if the two of them began reacting in the same way. He imagined it'd be isolating.

And so, feeling especially encouraged by his recent improv lesson, Taichi _trudged forward_. He unbuckled his seatbelt and floundered into the backseat. Well, he more so landed on the floor and used his grip on Sora's knee to hoist himself up.

Yamato jolted around, distracted by the commotion. "What are you doing?!" He watched Taichi climb on top of the girl, hoisting a leg over her lap so both his knees held her thighs together.

Once Taichi settled, he smirked. " _Improving."_

Sora, stunned, opened her mouth to say something. Taichi was sure it'd be a retort to get him off her, so he took the opportunity to press his lips against hers before she could utter a single word. If she didn't want to explain herself, so be it.

Yamato, who'd remembered he was driving, jerked back around and ambitiously tried to keep tabs on the situation without crashing. He caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, looked back towards the road, and peered into the mirror again. Sora's brows were furrowed but he could see her grinning, like she was fighting herself to stay angry in spite of Taichi's antics. Her hand searched for his side and gripped his shirt so she could either pull him closer or kill him- Yamato wasn't sure which.

"Today was _fun_ ," Taichi finally leaned back and said, "I don't care if. you suck. at acting." he pecked her between words, twisting her frown into a smile no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "I'm just happy to spend time with you."

The boy's hands gripped the back of the seat on either side of Sora's head, his shoulders heaving in anticipation of something he didn't know. Sora's heartbeat sped up in tandem with him, and she decided she wouldn't mind if he stopped holding himself up. It seemed like he got the message- Taichi pulled one hand back and ran it down Sora's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake.

"Hey, don't make me come back there!" Yamato unexpectedly interrupted from the front seat.

Taichi smirked, his eyes still locked on Sora. He winked slyly at her before muttering back. "Why would I stop you?"

The brunette watched Sora grin again, his gaze tracing the corners of her lips as they twitched upwards. Sora realized that he was reading her- he'd somehow willed her to be an open book. She felt vulnerable and expectant, an unusual rush of emotions that she was eager for more of. The girl, staring at Taichi as he lowered himself onto her again, kicked a foot up on the center console and wrapped it through Yamato's arm, pulling him back by the elbow.

"Sora _!_ " Yamato gasped, yanking himself from her. She couldn't see him but she imagined his face reddening at the thought of joining them. Either way, she felt the car speed up ever so slightly. Taichi must have noticed too, because he stopped kissing her to laugh.

She'd have them at home soon enough, and they could _improv_ all they wanted.

* * *

-garudamon


End file.
